


Tell Them

by edel_im



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Letter fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edel_im/pseuds/edel_im
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by a Pinterest prompt, pushed to completion by feels</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tell Them

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a Pinterest prompt, pushed to completion by feels

  
_No one needs to know what happened here. You're going home and everyone will think we parted ways in London, right after the conference where I fly off to another country and you go back to the busy life in that city. They're going to look at our pictures and think that we had a great time. And when you cry, because I know you will, they'll tell you that it won't be long before we meet again and to make better memories to last another while._  
  
_They will not know about tonight. Or how we said goodbye._  
  
_So let them think what they want, assume that what we had let gone for quite a while now still exists. Walk away like it isn't breaking my heart more than yours. Even if I ask you to turn around, do not give me the satisfaction of seeing you respond to my call, to know that there still is hope even if there is none at all._  
  
_Help me help you pretend, and in the process slowly start to forget me. I was not worth your time anyway but thank you for trying._  
  
_Today will be the last time, because maybe by the next you won't even want to meet my eyes, angry and with reason to be. I know you will try to salvage what we thought we had because between the two of us you had always been the sentimental one. I loved that of you. I love that of you even now, among many of the beautiful parts of you I had the privilege to see. But don’t fight this, darling. This had to be._  
  
_If anyone asks, tell them we’re fine. At least let me extend the illusion that some things did not change. That we can still be, however minimal an extent - colleagues now and a used-to-be. If by some coincidence we find the other among conversation, wherever that is and at whatever point in our lives we would be then, know that I will be happiest. That instance, however civil or political, will replay in my mind - because it's the last form of you I could have. That I would selfishly take._

_Dear Elle, protect your heart from me. Because I'm not good. I might never be good again. Keep the distance because we both know I couldn't but please don't go too far. If anyone asks, tell them there was a time when we exchanged more than a nod at hallways. That we were an unpredictable mess and that we hated and then loved. And that one kept on loving._

_You are my star, Elle. And eternally will be._

_Yours this life and the next,_

_Jongin_


End file.
